The Age of Warlocks
by izzy-bh
Summary: This about how Harry. Ron and Hermione are trained as Warlocks to protect themselves against Lord Vorldemort - my first fic!
1. The Arts of Dutrem: meeting up

The Gift of Dutrem  
  
Chapter One ~ Meeting Up (pretty dodgy chap. name if you ask me)  
  
'Hey Ginny, how's the holidays been for you?'  
  
As soon as the words came out, Ginny blushed furiously and turned away to talk to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Sighing, Harry turned back to face the massive train of Platform 9 and ¾ and thought about what was ahead for him. He wasn't peeved that Ginny was always blushing at him, in fact it was that he seemed to have been growing feelings over the holidays. It was something that Harry had never experienced before. He couldn't identify them, but what he knew, Harry didn't look forward to.  
  
Deeply entrenched in thought, Harry was startled by a familiar voice - 'Harry, Harry?'  
  
Startled, Harry swung around to face Hermione.  
  
Laughing, they embraced each other.  
  
Hermione, from the last time Harry had seen her, had grown her hair out and her body shape seemed to have improved. Hermione wasn't very tall, hence, she was very fit and attractive.  
  
'Well, it took you awhile to realize your name being screamed at the top of my lungs!' Hermione grabs his shoulders and lead him to the Prefect's carriage.  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
'Yes Harry?'  
  
'Are you completely sure Ron and I are allowed in this carriage?' Harry enquired uncertainly.  
  
'Well, the answer is obvious, isn't it? You're "the Harry Potter" and Ron's your faithful side-kick.' chuckled Hermione.  
  
'That is definitely not funny!' Lowering his voice, he said bitterly - 'If I wasn't "the Harry Potter", Cedric wouldn't have died and neither would countless people.' Harry's voice lost its mirth.  
  
Hermione abruptly stopped in her path to the carriage and faced Harry, gazing into those green eyes misted with sorrow, grief, self-loathing and fortitude.  
  
'Oh cheer up Harry! If you're going to be like that, this trip will be grim indeed. Don't let the past be the present, Harry. Forget about it and try to be happy. You'll get to see all your old friends.'  
  
As soon as Harry opened his mouth in response, a voice could be heard from behind.  
  
'Harry, Hermione! Wait up, gooseheads!'  
  
Both audibly sighing, Hermione and Harry turned around.  
  
'And exactly how many times are people planning to call my name out to the world and remind me of who I am and how many deaths I have caused?' Harry thought inconsolably. Shaking his head gave him some positive thoughts. 'Jeez Harry, get a grip on yourself, Hermione is right, there's no bloody point living in the past.  
  
'And you say I'm deaf!' Ron panted.  
  
'I did, Ron. And you still are.' Hermione snapped.  
  
'Thanks heaps for your gracious welcome. I return it.' Ron said sarcastically. 'So Harry, how was your holidays with you favourite family?'  
  
'Thank you for enquiring Ronald; I had an absolutely, positively notorious and abysmal time.' Harry said gloomily.  
  
'How did I guess?' Ron smiled sadly  
  
'Well, for a start, you didn't actually guess.' Hermione pointed out.  
  
'It was a figure of friendly speech. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised, since you can't be friendly and sociable' was the stiff response.  
  
'I wouldn't be talking, Ron. I wasn't the one that stalked off in Diagon Alley just because we wouldn't let you visit Koebot's Joke Shop! Inevitably, as it always happens.' Hermione defended herself.  
  
Harry groaned. He guessed he would suffer another year of this endless, not to mention pointless, arguments. Fortunately Hermione, being the smartest, always won. Harry didn't quite know why Ron even bothered.  
  
All three of them were beginning their seventh and final year. Vorldemort, the greatest of all dark sorcerers was still at large, stronger than ever before. It was Voldemort who had made Harry famous - brutally murdering his parents with a powerful death curse before turning his wand towards Harry. Miraculously, Harry survived, leaving the great dark wizard perilously close to death. Harry couldn't remember this experience, though he was left with an unusual lightning-shaped scar on his forehead which remained till this very day, his 17th birthday. It had been nearly seventeen years since the fall of Lord Voldemort - and for nearly seventeen years, he has been recovering. Now, having been joined by his faithful, though feeble accomplice, Wormtail, Voldemort's had regained his true strength and power. His very name induced a haunting fear amongst the whole Wizarding world, especially the ministry. Sirius Black was still in hiding, having been framed by Wormtail for vicious Wizarding crimes. It seemed to Harry that Hogwarts was the only secure in England. It was warded against Vorldemort's Death Eaters.  
  
After surviving three major attacks from traitorous Dementors and Death Eaters, Harry indeed had to thank Lupin for their Warlock training. Dumbledore, the school headmaster, commissioned them to train Harry, Ron and Hermione in the art of Warlocks.  
  
Only a few Warlocks made the training qualifications and still alive today. To cross a fully-trained Warlock was like asking for death. Warlocks practised wand-less magic and psychological control over their bodies and over others. Lupin and Black taught the three body control, hypnoses and eye power control, as well as many wand-less spells. The selection of spells to learn was limited without a wand. Only a handful of hexes, curses and defence spells could be taught. These spells, however, were extremely powerful when used correctly. A wand-less curse could end up just as bad as the Crucio curse or even worse. Meditating was different from the 'Muggle meditating'. This Wizard Meditating taught Warlocks control over their bodies and magic. In this way, Warlocks could control how much magic and energy goes into their attack or defence. Meditating also helped Warlocks who were subject to torture (from the Death Eaters) e.g. they could block out the pain and save their strength.  
  
There was also a good reason why Voldemorte didn't have any Warlocks on his side. Warlocks had very specific qualifications. To make it in you had to be granted permission. Not just from any Warlock, but the Warlock himself.  
  
Harry remembered the day Hermione told Harry just how special they were- 'Legend has it that *Slazenger* Slytherin had a loyal, but powerful friend. His name was Albany Dutrem. The term 'Warlock' was given to Dutrem when he supported the mass destruction Slytherin made. Albany Dutrem had a special gift. It let him see into people's spirits or what he called 'vines' and control them to his will. Warlocks today have never had as much power as the Warlock himself. After experiencing massacre after massacre, Albany Dutrem was sick of all the evil, malevolence and immorality Slytherin had formed. Dutrem changed sides and became full of...of the Gryffindor properties- brave, valiant and willing to sacrifice themselves for others. The gift of Dutrem, as it's now called, is passed from a unique, not to mention cerebral way. The one chosen for the gift of Dutrem will have one, and only one vision. In this vision, it is known, that Albany Dutrem visits and tells of your destiny and fate if you wish to accept his gift. It is also known that if you accept or decline, either, you are forbidden to tell your fate from anyone unless being with the gift of Dutrem themselves.  
  
Caught up in his memories, Harry didn't realise that Hermione and Ron had already boarded Hogwarts Express. Running to catch up, he found himself staring at his arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy, who was just five metres away. Except it wasn't Malfoy Harry was looking at. This person wore an expression of content so unlike Malfoy that pigs could be flying at the moment. Harry also spotted Malfoy's eyes travel to a familiar figure.  
  
Immediately after Harry spotted him, Malfoy's face twisted back into its naturally all-knowing smirk.  
  
'So Potter, finally, only one year till I get rid of you. Eh Potter? Going to miss your girlfriend?' sneered the seventeen year old blonde.  
  
'I know, the sooner you get out of my life, the better. Though I suspect others will miss there girlfriends. Where is that adorable smile I saw five seconds ago?' Harry shot back.  
  
Malfoy turned a light tinge of pink. He let that comment through without any retaliation. With one last snigger, he stalked off.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * im so proud! This chapter is 1500 words long! Took ages.is it long enough???  
  
Author's note: pleaz review!!! I need your advice on who Malfoy's girlfriend should be. Ive decided against Ginny, Hermione and Pansy! Since this is my first story, pleaz give me some constructive criticism! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy it ...al, ben, lama and whoever else i know that read my story- pleaz don't compare me to al cause we both have different writing techniques ( (and she's probably better) *sigh* i tried!  
  
Thanx heaps  
  
P.S- I've finished chapt. 2 and it's about 1500. I was wondering whether to add another part to the end of that chapter or add it to the start of chapt. 3- ive also finished that chapter as well. I just have to check it!!! 


	2. The Arts of Dutrem: Train Action

Thanks to all my first reviewers -  
  
Lama - lol! Thanx for the advice - as u can see, ive taken it. I give you permission to tell al, ben and whoeva about it..im not as ungrateful, i appreciate your interest in my stories!  
  
Shdurrani - also another thanx for the advice!  
  
Keita - thanx for that background info! I know warlocks are 'supposed' to be evil but I gave my reasons *winks*  
  
Jali - thanx for that review: your officially my first reviewer!!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Hogwarts Express sped through the countryside. Smoke filled the clean air ruining the rural scenery. Harry sigh was audible from the inside of the Prefect's carriage. He always enjoyed gazing outside at the bucolic part England.  
  
'Harry? Are you listening?' Harry turned, startled at the interruption. 'As I was saying, I personally asked Dumbledore to ward this carriage against Dark Magic.' Hermione prompted.  
  
'Really? No wonder you were so persistent as to why we are going in a Prefects Carriage when only you are a prefect.' Harry said absently.  
  
'Well there's our Hermione for you!' Ron chuckled.  
  
'So are you two still confident in taking "tuition"? Hermione's eyes narrowed as she asked. The three of them had agreed on keeping their Gift a secret just in case something horrific happened. After all, they had to take precautions.  
  
'I guess.' shrugged Ron.  
  
'What do you think, Hermione?' Harry stated sarcastically. 'I might quit just because Death Eaters everywhere are on my trail!'  
  
'Dammit Harry! Stop being such a prat! I was only trying to keep the conversation going. You've bean like this ever since the start of this journey!' Hermione's voice heated in fury.  
  
Harry turned away with his arms folded. A silence engulfed the atmosphere.  
  
'To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin  
  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now- ' Ron muttered under his breathe.  
  
'-Shut up, Ron' Harry and Hermione said together. Both of them grinned at each other, which broke the ice.  
  
'That trick always works, does it not?' Ron joined in with the smiling group.  
  
'How do you know "Eminem"? Harry asked curiously.  
  
Ron shrugged 'Dad found this box that makes music, and I started listening to it. I brought it along with me. Here, take a look.' Proudly, Ron took out the musical box.  
  
'WATCH IT!' Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs. With that, the Walkman blasted to bits.  
  
'What in God's name was that!? Hermione you better explain this!' Ron was shaking the remains of his precious box up in the air. 'What the hell is in you, woman?' bellowed Ron.  
  
'That walkman was duped, Ron! Honestly, the thing was full of Dark Magic.' Hermione's voice sounded shrill. 'How could you not notice it!?'  
  
Silence, again, descended the carriage they occupied.  
  
'That means they know where we are.' It wasn't a question, it was a simple statement.  
  
Harry's response kept them on full alert.  
  
Minuted passed by without any discussion. All three of them pretended to do something- Ron; trying to fix his blasted walkman, Harry; looking through his photo album of his parents and Hermione; reading the Crippled Angel by Sara Douglass (a.n: I finally finished it!).  
  
Suddenly, the handle of the carriage door turned. All pretendence of activities dropped, as the door swung open.  
  
In matter of seconds many things happened. A series of hexes and curses were aimed at the door- including the one Hermione used on Ron's walkman.  
  
'What the hell was that for!?' Lupin spluttered, making the protective shield dissolve away. 'If you're going to do that to everyone entering this carriage, there won't be anyone left at Hogwarts!'  
  
The giant, black dog behind Lupin growled in chorus.  
  
Looks of relief shot through the faces of Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
  
'God dammit! We though.we thought.'Ron's voice trailed off.  
  
'Why would you think we're Death Eaters?' Lupin said sharply.  
  
'I would like to know why you would kill me after all we've gone through.' said a gruff voice.  
  
'Sirius!' Harry's voice cracked. 'Damn it's good to see you again!'  
  
After a friendly hand-shake, the two gave the biggest bear hug possible.  
  
'Ron.' Black inclined his head towards Ron. 'Hermione.' Black said giving her a friendly nod.  
  
'Firstly, why did you think we were Death Eaters?' Lupin asked again in a sharp tone. 'There better be a good reason!'  
  
Hermione was the first to answer (as usual). 'You see Lupin, Ron brought a walkman- a box that plays music- with him on the carriage. The carriage is warded against Dark Magic on the outside. But Ron brought it with him inside. When i first detected the Dark Magic, i blasted the walkman to bits. 'That's defiantly not good' was all Black said.  
  
'I'm here for an important reason.' Lupin began. 'Dumbledore has especially asked Padfoot to help me teach you.' in the arts of Dutrem was left unspoken.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were left flabbergast. Black was a Warlock!? Was the question running through their minds.  
  
'But.but.' Harry stammered. 'That means you're a-'  
  
'-a dog.' Hermione swiftly cut in, looking sharply at Harry. After all, Harry was just about to say the 'W' word aloud.  
  
'Why is it such a surprise? As it ever occurred to you how I survived the Dementors torture? It required a lot of training as a dog- was how Hermione so charmingly put it- to keep control of my body and mind, to keep in mind that I was innocent of any wrong doing.  
  
'I guess.' mumbled Ron who was clearly still confused.  
  
At that precise moment, the door of the carriage turned for a second time. Everyone turned their attention to the door.  
  
'I will act if it is a Death Eater, but none of you use your power until you know who it is. Is that clear?' Lupin took charge.  
  
The door swung open (again), but before anyone had the chance to see who it was, a single disabling spell was thrown at that visitor.  
  
A single scream was issued from the victim. Everyone gathered around him.  
  
'It's a shame Neville always has the bad luck.' Ron said casually.  
  
'You IDIOT! Weren't you listening to Lupin!? He said not to ACT till we were sure it was a Death Eater. Honestly!' Hermione was hysterical.  
  
Harry just shook his head and thought- 'at least it was only a disabling spell cause for every disabling spell is always a counter one.'  
  
Sirius grunted. 'I wonder what he wanted. We'll find out soon enough, i think.' With that, Black changed back into his dog form.  
  
'Hermione, calm down! I know the counter curse to a gernal disabling charm.' Lupin leaned down near Neville's face and muttered a few brief phrases of Dutrem magic.  
  
Groaning in pain, Neville slowly stood up and looked at his company. 'What happened, Harry? Why was I lying on the floor and why do I hurt so much?'  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. Could you get any thicker?  
  
'Err.um..you must of.um..eaten something bad because.um.you fainted when we.um.opened the door.' Harry made up.  
  
'Really? Oh, I forgot to tell you that.err.um.Professor McGonagall will speak to you three when you arrive at Hogwarts. Neville up and spotted Lupin. 'The Professor would also like to speak to you, Professor Lupin. Could you also bring your dog? Thank you. Bye everyone.' With that Neville sped off out of the carriage, running into the door on the way out.  
  
Ron was literally rolling on the floor laughing his head off. Harry and Hermione were shaking so much with laughter that they were leaning on each other. Lupin was wearing a large grin. Sirius just smirked- he was always good at hiding his emotions. (a.n: i was laughing while i wrote this paragraph)  
  
'You three better get changed, you know.' Lupin had finally recovered from the amusement. 'Ron, can you give me what's left of your walkman?'  
  
'Sure.' was Ron's answer  
  
While the Harry, Ron and Hermione were changing, Black and Lupin probed the remanence of Ron's electronic box in search for what type of Dark Magic the Death Eater's had transmitted on it.  
  
'Mooney?' Black muttered.  
  
'I feel it too, Padfoot. Those three should be more wary with what they find by coincidence.' Lupin cautiously laid the blackened box on the seat.  
  
Harry, who was already changed, asked Black what they had found.  
  
'Mooney and I found something rather interesting. If it wasn't for your smart friend-' Hermione blushed at this point '- you guys would have been in big trouble. BIG trouble. We found the Dark pattern for making a destination for their portkey. This would've meant that the Death Eaters could have breached the wards of Hogwarts.' Sirius said this all while shaking his head.  
  
'See, Ron? You're a mislead, muddle-headed goose! Honestly, haven't you learnt anything?' Hermione shot out.  
  
'Hold on a minute. You go too far, Hermione! It wasn't my fault that they magicked it! Ron shouted back.  
  
'Shut up, both of you! Can't you see that blaming someone won't effort anything?' Harry had just about enough of their constant arguing.  
  
'Appears like we're here at Hogwarts.' Black said. He was staring out the window.  
  
Indeed they were. From the window of the carriage, Black could see the silhouette of a giant castle standing alone. It was surrounded by a bleak looking forest and a silvery lake.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Well, how was that??? Ive nearly finished chapter three, but i'm suffering severely from writers block (no, really i am!) and it might not come out soon. Sorry! (wait about another week or two)  
  
Lose Yourself is by Eminem, from the soundtrack 8 Mile (it rulz, but avril is soooooo much better!) i also like a couple of songs from the 8 Mile soundtrack - i recommend you listen to tracks 1,3 and 6 on it!!!!  
  
The Crippled Angel is a book written by Sara Douglass (my fav author!) and is the last book in the trilogy 'the Crucible''. READ IT  
  
Ive also made a Tamora Pierce story about 'Daine and Kaddar'. YOU CANT MISS IT. I only recently updated it. its rated PG-13  
  
Also R/R!!!!! (remember constructive criticism) Adios amigos! (Lama, is that how you spell it?) izzy 


End file.
